


New Beginnings

by Georgiathewholedaythrough



Category: Titans (TV 2018)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Love Confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-25 00:32:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17111039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Georgiathewholedaythrough/pseuds/Georgiathewholedaythrough
Summary: This is supposed to be post finale, after Trigon has been defeated and Dick is no longer possessed. He's a bit more traumatised from witnessing dream!Kory's death than he'd have thought and Kory being Kory, calls him out on it.





	New Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> This was already posted on my tumblr account, onyour-right, but I also wanted to post it here. Please enjoy and comment if you enjoyed! <3

“You’ve been avoiding me.”

Dick startles at the sound of Kory’s voice from behind him, all sharp and accusatory. He’d been so far away in his thoughts that he hadn’t heard her pulling open the balcony doors and joining him outside. She could have been standing there for 10, 15 minutes and he wouldn’t have noticed a fucking thing. Which is kind of telling of their whole relationship, from the moment he’d met her she’d had the ability to completely override every one of his senses.

He doesn’t turn around from his spot by the ledge, just continues staring out into the night sky. He came out for some fresh air and because it was all getting a bit too much for him inside with everyone. It not that he isn’t happy to see Gar and Rachel finally starting to go back to their normal mischievous selves after everything that’s happened with Trigon, or that he isn’t secretly happy that Donna has decided to stick around for a bit longer just to make sure everything’s truly sorted, or that Kory is alright and alive. It’s just that sometimes the domesticity of it all rattles him, leaves him feeling panicked. He’s so used to having things that are precious to him being ripped away before he even has a chance to enjoy it, so the thought of it happening again terrifies him and makes him want to run.

“No I haven’t,” he replies, maybe a little harsher than the question warrants, maybe a lot more petulant too. He winces but still doesn’t turn around. He can’t. Ever since he’s come back to his normal self after being possessed by Trigon, he can’t seem to look at Kory without feeling a stab of guilt and a flash of something else he still can’t quite identify. At the back of his mind he knows that it wasn’t his fault Kory died, that it wasn’t even real and that the Kory that died wasn’t even his Kory, and yet here he is…

“Uh huh, now try saying it like you actually want me to believe it,” Kory retorts. He can hear the sarcasm and annoyance dripping through her tone, can just imagine the exasperated expression on her face. Not that he blames her at all, he’s being unfair to her he knows, and yet he can’t seem to shake himself out of this mood.

“I didn’t come out here to talk to your back, Dick,” she says when he falls silent again. “Turn around and talk to me,” she demands, her voice calming but unrelenting. Words that help describe Kory perfectly, Dick thinks to himself. Her ability to be both soft and firm, loving but merciless when need be, her ability to be a light in his life but also to make him so completely lost.

He turns around, fully prepared to offer – what, an apology? an explanation? but falls short when he lays eyes on her. She’s leaning against the door frame, arms folded against her chest and her legs crossed, wearing a pair of black leggings and his grey sweatshirt. She’s never looked more beautiful. The expression on her face looks neutral and patient, but Dick is starting to become familiar with her mannerisms and can see the storm of emotions underneath her calm façade. 

Dick stuffs his hands into the pockets on his cargo trousers, shifts his weight from one leg to the other. A burning feeling of shame courses through him as he looks at her. “I’m sorry.”

Kory stares at him, for so long that he thinks maybe she won’t answer him, but he realises it’s just her trying to be mindful of the words she says. She never says anything she doesn’t mean. “For what?” She eventually asks, her voice sounds deceptively uninterested but he can hear the iciness underneath. “For avoiding me for the last few days or for lying about it when I asked?” 

He lets out a breath, reaches out of his pocket and scratches at his head in frustration. “Kory, I’m-“

“Sorry? Yeah, you already said,” she remarks drily, pushing herself off the door frame. She strides towards him, looking every bit a royal ready to usher a devastating blow. “Tell me why.”

“Why?”

“You would act like that,” she clarifies with a roll of her eyes. She’s getting agitated with him now, he can tell because she’s fiddling with her golden ring that she only touches when she’s either caught off guard or trying not to get worked up. “We defeated Trigon and we’re all okay,” she pauses suddenly, probably rethinking her statement. “Well, as okay as we could be given everything. You should be glad but instead you’re walking around as if somebody’s died.”

Dick huffs loudly, moves to turn around again but Kory’s hand reaching out and grabbing his upper arm stops him. He looks down at her hands, her nails painted a striking red, then back into her eyes. God, he thinks to himself as he can’t help but be drawn to her, he wants to stay by her side until the day he dies, in whatever way she’ll have him. Dick frowns slightly as he suddenly comes to a sudden realisation; is that what this has all been about for him? Not just the guilt he still feels from watching her die, unable to help her just like he was unable to help his parents, but the fact that he’s actually fallen deeper for her than he ever thought he would? That he sees a future with her and the thought both excites and terrifies him?

He blinks as he comes back into the moment and Kory’s watching him expectantly, with both her brows raised. She deserves an explanation, even though he doesn’t quite know how to put it into words himself, it’s the least he can do. So he takes a deep breath and then explains, he tells her what he’s kept so closely guarded to himself for the last week and a bit.

Dick tells her about the fantasy that Trigon had put him in; about how he was married to Dawn but had felt there was a big piece of him missing, how everything had suddenly become clear once Kory had been manifested into the fantasy, only for her to be ripped away from him when Bruce killed her. He’d never felt such rage like that before, it had consumed every inch of him until it felt like he was just buzzing with rage and devastation. 

He falls silent after that, mostly to gauge Kory’s reaction but also because he knows what he’s just revealed is a lot to process. Kory says nothing but heavy confusion settles on her face and it makes her look so adorable. He cringes internally, since when did the word adorable enter his damn vocabulary?

“That’s why Trigon was able to possess you? Because of me - because I… died?”

He tries not to get offended by the way she phrases it, like she finds the concept of her death being utterly devastating for him completely strange. But then maybe that’s his own fault, Kory is someone who favours actions over words so maybe it’s him who hasn’t shown her how much she means to him.

He nods. “Yes.”

Another pause and then, “that still doesn’t explain your actions. What aren’t you saying?”

He almost breaks out into a smile at that, but he’s pretty sure that Kory might actually throw down with him if he did. He’s come to appreciate how she never fails to call him out whenever he’s on his bullshit and he can’t do anything but take it, not many people can get that kind of submissiveness from him.

“I was confused,” Dick admits, “I didn’t realise how much I – how much you meant to me. How much watching you die would devastate me. How much I need you, how much you anchor me. And even with all the training I’ve had I was useless, and I just – I couldn’t do anything when you died. I -”

He breaks off, there’s so much more he wants to say but he can’t. He’s just not ready. But now that he’s confessed just a little bit of what he feels it’s like a weight has been lifted off him. He feels uncomfortably bare in front of her and it’s not a feeling he’s familiar with, but he trusts her.

Kory tuts and reaches her hand out to cup the side of his face in her palm, the expression on her face softens and a hint of a smile finds its way on her lips. “Oh, you silly man,” she murmurs with no real heat, slowly stroking his cheek with her thumb, “I’m right here.”

He knows, of course he does, but it felt so real. It felt so fucking real.

“Dick, I’m right here,” she repeats pointedly, as if somehow she can hear his thoughts. Maybe she can? He wouldn’t put it passed her. He gazes into her eyes, because where else can he look? Nothing captivates him more than she does, nothing is more beautiful to him than she is. He’s starting to think it might be an alien thing, because no human woman he’s been with has ever had such power over him.

“Kory,” he whispers, a silent question he knows she’ll understand without him actually having to say. She smiles, so wide it almost makes him want to too, but there’s something else he craves more than a smile. He moves forward at the same time she does, their lips meeting in the middle. At first the kiss starts off soft and deliberately slow, both of them trying to tease the other, but then one of them breaks and the kiss suddenly turns desperate, passionate, until they’re fighting for breath.

It’s not the first time they’ve kissed, yet it feels different than the other times. It feels more like they’re committing to something solid, something that will be challenged and altered - but will ultimately grow and strengthen throughout the years.

They still have a lot to talk about, a lot of things they’ll have to figure out together, but that can wait until later. Right now they’re going to enjoy this moment.

// end


End file.
